Dare you
by beatress
Summary: Natsu and Lucy were best friends ever since childhood. Until one day when their argument turned into a bet, something that will change their lives forever. "I challenge you Natsu Dragneel to make Lisanna Strauss fall in love with you" she dared him. Natsu Dragneel wasn't the one who will lose bets!
1. Prologue

**Minna! A last update before a break for the rest of this month… Hope you'll like it! This idea occupied my mind and I wanted to post this straight away. I know I have so many unfinished stories. Don't you worry, I'll finish them soon. But you guys enjoy this for the meanwhile.**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Fairytail(heart breaks whenever I type this down…)**

* * *

**Dare you**

_**Prologue**_

"Natsuuuu!" a blonde haired girl jumped onto a pink-haired guy while he was talking to his friends.

"Lucy?" Taken by surprise he tried to get out of her grip.

"Ohaayou!" she greeted in her ever so chirpy voice.

"What are you doing, Luce? Let me go," he sweat dropped as the blonde still didn't intend to let him go out of her grip. She enjoyed it. She loved to see that annoyed expression on his face. When no one dared to play a joke on the son of Igneel Dragneel, this Heartfilia heiress loved to pull pranks on him. Why would she not? He may be one of the richest guys in Fiore but he has always been her best friend, ever since her childhood.

This is Lucy Heartfilia currently pouncing upon her best friend ever and forever, Natsu Dragneel, who is doing nothing but panicking under her grip.

"Lucy… everyone's eyes are on us. Let go," he muttered slowly so only she could hear.

Heat rose to her cheeks as she realised everyone's gaze on her. She got off the poor guy's back and dusted off some invisible dust from her skirt. The guy adjusted his uniform before laughing off like a mad man.

"Ha ha! Ohayou, Luce," he winked, earning a smack from her.

"Hey, what was that for?" he retorted.

"For being an idiot! Why did you leave me behind?" she stuck out her tongue.

"I was hungry and I wanted to eat a burger!" he whined as he forgto all about his friends.

She began to walk to her locker with him trailing behind.

"I'm sure Auntie must have put some tons of food for you to eat. I'm afraid uncle will become poor thanks to you," she mouthed a reply before he could go off the topic.

Feeling offended, Natsu began boasting about his wealth.

"That would never be the case. Remember Dad is one of the richest men in Fiore," he pointed.

"Yeah but I'm sure he'll become poor soon if you continue to eat that much," she teased him again. There it was, Natsu was getting pissed off. How she loved that look on his face!

"Yeah, yeah, you could share some of his burden. Treat me today and I can show you exactly how much I can eat," he challenged, making the blonde go pale.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'll pass on that," she clasped her hands in defeat.

"Is Lucy Heartfilia giving up?" he snickered.

"What did you say, Dragneel?" she said in a dangerous tone.

"Then treat me!" It'll be fun watching Lucy on their hangout. Lucy treating him- he loved her expressions when he always ate more than she wanted him to.

"No way!" she rose her hands in denial.

"No problems. I can make you do that," he said as if it was nothing.

Lucy's jaw dropped. This guy… always acting as if everything is possible for him. She thought it was time he learns some things in life are not really possible.

"You can't and I won't agree!" she smacked the door of her locker close.

"Trust me, Luce. There's nothing in the world I can't do," he gave her a smile like he was going to win this argument. He would have if she hadn't seen a white haired girl pass by in the corridor.

A smug smile formed on her face as an idea popped into her head.

"No, Natsu. There are things that even you can't do," she said in an amusing voice.

"What?! There's nothing like that!" he growled, quite annoyed of her argument. Lucy giggled.

"You saw her?" she asked if he missed the sight of the cerulean blue eyed beauty.

"Yes. That's Lisanna Strauss. People say she is the perfect girl in the entire school. Many guys are after her too but afraid of her brother, Elfman. He's one scary person to mess with." He said, not even predicting the incoming storm in his life.

"Seems like you have a lot of information on her…. Fine then. I, Lucy Heartfilia, dare you, Natsu Dragneel, to make Lisanna Strauss, the most popular girl in school fall for you" she said with full confidence. This was getting interesting, wasn't it?

* * *

**So, How was it? Good? Bad? Worse? Whatever, Let me know! I'm screaming from this side to know your thoughts. Review and make your thoughts known. Feedback is very important to boost the author's imagination. So, minna…**

**DO LEAVE A REVIEW~~~**

**Hope you enjoyed it so far! Thanks for reading!**

**Beatress**


	2. Greeting

**Me: Minna! Arigatou for the reviews! Thanks for supporting me so far! This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed or put this story to their alerts or faved this or read or reading this! Thanks for everything!**

**Natsu: Why did you bring Lisanna? It's not like you hate her, ne? **

**Me: Nope, I don't hate her. She's too nice to be hated. And to clear up, there will be no bashing up of her or Lucy by anyone.  
She's nakama, ne?  
**

**Natsu: That's a relief! So, you guys, what are you reading? Go ahead and enjoy the story! She doesn't own Fairytail. All her ownership rights are on this plot. So, blame her for anything you don't like, you understand? Not Lucy or me!**

* * *

**Dare you**

* * *

**Chapter-1 **

**Greeting**

* * *

"_I, Lucy Heartfilia, dare you, Natsu Dragneel, to make Lisanna Strauss, the most popular girl in school fall for you"_

His eyebrow twitched. The expression on his face was like when he was on a roller coaster. Boy, he couldn't stand them. They always made his inside churn. The minute he went on a ride on them, he began puking. It was something not even worth retaining in memory more to recollecting. However, the words that his best friends just said gave him the same feeling.

"Lucy~~~" he cried falling on his knees. Did she really say what he thought she said? "Just because I left you behind, you didn't have to plot my murder!"

Lucy's sweat dropped as she saw the pink haired guy's reaction. _He considers that as a murder?_

"Don't kill me, Lucy!" he whined, wiping a tear from his eye, theatrically.

"Natsu?" she squeaked as he hugged her on her waist.

"Have you ever seen her brother? He's so tall and muscular. Traitor! How long were you planning this?!" he cried again, holding her by her shoulders. A fake betrayal lingered in his eyes.

Lucy was glad they were the only ones in the locker room. She gave one of her smug smiles. Oh, that never has done any good.

"So, the Dragneel has already given up?" she fanned her hand in triumph.

"You do admit that it is impossible, ne Natsu?" She cocked an eyebrow, her inner self smiling at the victory.

"Nani?" His lips growled a little. This was getting on his nerves. Nothing was impossible for him, was it? Lucy couldn't just treat him like some vulnerable brat who would wait for miracles to happen. If Lucy didn't believe him, he just had to show her that for him, everything is possible. He just had to make her say that from her mouth.

"The truth is you can't even get her to greet you back, because you'll never be able to greet her," she stuck out her tongue. She could feel Natsu's fury building up. She enjoyed it. Natsu always seemed cute and aggravating him was one of the most fun things she ever had done. That look on Natsu's face seemed priceless to her. Now, only a little push would do the trick and that would be….

"Fine, Get her to fall for you and I'll do whatever you want me to," Lucy said that- the words she should've never said. Determination flared in his eyes.

"Really?" he confirmed, returning her smug smile back.

"Really!" excitement danced in her orbs. Man, she couldn't wait to see Natsu lose!

"However, if you lose," she paused, "You'll have to do whatever I'll tell you to"

Natsu would have sworn he's seen Erza in her (her smile at the end of the last statement was so demonic). He chose to keep mum about his comment. It became an ordinary thing for him as Lucy sometimes did act like Erza, their nakama and the Student council President. Instead…

"Bring it on! I'm all fired up!" he said, pumping a fist into air.

Little did both of them know this wasn't the wisest thing to do….

"What are you both doing here?" a voice called out. Both the lads turned to the source, only to find a raven haired guy standing at the doorway.

"Gray?"

"Gray-senpai?"

"Lucy? You're class is about to start, isn't it?" the raven haired lad asked, worry hinted in his tone. Lucy took a look at her watch, her mind screaming down at her. How did she lose track of time?!

"Crap!" she muttered. She always does this when she's with Natsu. She should've known this isn't the time to be sparring with him in the least, though it was only verbal.

"Gomen~," She excused herself from the locker room.

"Going that way? I'll accompany you!" he followed her suit. His class fell on the same line as hers so he went after her.

"Tch." Natsu muttered. He hated that guy…. Badly…. Very badly!

~0~

"So, what was that?" the raven haired lad asked his blonde friend. He had known her since childhood too. They weren't as close as Natsu and her but they were friends. He cared for her like a sibling, the sentiment arises from the fact that both of them are the only children of their parents may be. He really didn't want her to get into something stupid.

"You don't know, senpai! I hate it when he says things like he could do them all. So ,we just made a bet…" she mumbled, pouting. Gray chuckled finding it cute.

"For a moment, I thought you were playing Mira," he commented before he stopped in his tracks. Before he knew it, they were already in front of his classroom.

"Senpai!" Lucy whined. Mira has been their super senior and a good friend. She always admired the white haired beauty because of her kindness. She was also fond of match making. Thus, playing Mira was synonymous to matchmaking.

He chuckled again, ruffling her hair, messing it up.

"But no! You always manage to come up with a crazy idea. I just hope you won't end up being hurt," he smiled, heading into his class.

"Why in the world be I hurt?!" she screamed continuing on her way. That wasn't so bad an idea, was it?

~0~

"Hmph… I did challenge Lucy but what will I do to greet her. Elfman-senpai seems to never loosen his guard around her. And why in the world does Lucy have to come up with this idea?" a sad smile formed on his face. He sighed not wanting to think about the consequences. He just wished he made it alive out of it.

Their classes were finished, thanks to the other half of the day being off. Walking on the corridor towards his childhood friend's classroom, he prayed to heavens to keep him safe. It was then he found a white haired girl walk past him.

"Lisanna?" he thought to himself, finding the same girl they bet on this morning walking opposite to him. This had to be the perfect chance to greet her. If she really was perfect like what the other guys said, she would greet him back right? That would mean Lucy would have to take her first words back. Enlightened by his thoughts, he put his hand forward and wished using his charms.

"Hey Lisanna!"

The cerulean eyed beauty ignored as he was a moment late to greet her and she already walked past him and away. Natsu turned white at his failure. How can a girl brush him off like anything as if he didn't exist? He was about to walk his way, sighing when he noticed a bracelet on the corridor. He picked it up carefully.

"Could it be… Lisanna's?" he ran after her, calling out to get her attention.

"Oi! Lisanna!" he shouted, but the girl was out of sight already.

He ran past all the classes, scanning for a certain white haired girl who was the concern of his mind for now. He asked about her presence to anyone and everyone he met on the way but no one seemed to keep a track of her.

After fifteen minutes of search, he noticed a white head. Her cerulean blue eyes were frantically searching for something, confirming his suspicion that the bracelet in his hand must be the valuable thing she was searching for. Putting a grin on his face, he marched towards her. After a few seconds he felt his body wasn't going anywhere and his feet were in air. He felt a tug on his shirt, it was suffocating.

"_Oh, this is bad…"_ he thought gulping at the sight of the glaring guy in front of him. Sweat formed at the deadly aura the large body of his senior radiated, the scar on his face only made it worse for the poor pink head.

"Oi, pinky! I heard you were looking for my sister. Planning to play with her?" he asked in the stern voice he possessed. Natsu gulped, hoping an angel would come and save him.

"I…I… uhm…" he stuttered. Words didn't come out of his mouth.

"_Lucy, help me out!"_ he mentally cried. If the blonde was the one to get him in trouble, she should be the one to get out of it, ne? However, the blonde didn't turn up.

"Elf-nii- chan! What are you doing?" Lisanna asked, cocking an eyebrow. She was well aware of how protective her brother is of herself. He would suspect anyone and hit the suspects such that he wouldn't think about talking to her for the next time.

"Lisanna?" he dropped the poor guy down. "Nothing, I was just asking what his problem was"

The lie didn't play out well though. Lisanna already saw through it as she helped the pinkette to stand.

"Natsu-kun, daijo obu?" she asked as she directed her brother to leave them with her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess," he replied, dusting off the dust from his pants.

"Gomen, you know, how protective he gets with me and Mira-nee. Please forgive him," she asked.

He felt embarrassed upon being treated so nice. She really was the perfect girl for any guy.

"It's fine," he replied, trying to hide the blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"That's good. So, what were you looking for me for?" she asked in an innocent tone.

He handed her the bracelet taking it out of his pocket. The beauty's eyes widened with happiness. She mouthed a "thank you", smiling at him.

"This is very important to me. Mira-nee and Elf-nii chan presented this to me on my birthday. I wouldn't have lost it for the world. You don't know what big of help you've done by returning this to me," she said, her eyes seemed a little wet. Thanking him for the second time, she left on her way finding her brother. Before she did, she smiled back at him.

It happened in so much of a rush that Natsu couldn't fully comprehend the situation for a few minutes. Then it sunk into him.

"Lisanna greeted me? Yes, Lisanna greeted me!" he jumped in joy. "Where's Lucy? I've got to tell her"

Off he ran, searching for his best friend to share his happiness.

~0~

Lucy never thought she would be stuck up in cleaning the library with her bookworm friend, Levy Mcgarden. She planned on going home early and then maybe hangout with friends. No, she had to talk more and extend her help. Not that she hated the work, she's done this many times before too. Just say, today was not the day she wanted to. I mean, dealing with a hungry Natsu wasn't going to be. He'll be waiting for her.

She picked a book about four seasons, remembering her best friend's name belonged to one of them. She wondered what he was doing.

"_Probably, causing a ruckus right now?"_ she thought subconsciously.

As if on cue, he barged into the ever silent library, making the "Silence please" board fly into air. Everyone turned to the guy who was screaming "Lucy!" continuously since he entered.

"Natsu?" she wondered what might have brought the guy shouting into the library. She ran fast to reach him. She had to calm him or the librarian was going to kick her out.

"Natsu! What the hell are you do-?" she never really completed her question. The pinkette lifted her up in air and swirled her around.

"Natsu? Put me down! Baka!" she screamed but the guy wouldn't listen to. After a few minutes of swirling her, he let go of her, mostly because she pushed him away feeling the gazes of others on them.

Heat tinted her cheeks red due to embarrassment. She bowed to the others for the inconvenience they caused, dragged him out and scowled.

"What's wrong with you?" she sulked, her cheeks still red from the embarrassment. She was sure the librarian was going to ban her from the library.

"Nothing… Just something great happened to prove you're wrong…" he replied with triumph in his voice. Lucy quite didn't get his words. He hugged her from all the happiness he couldn't contain. He didn't even try and things were going better.

"Lisanna greeted me!" he whispered into her hair. That's when it struck her. So that's what he was so happy about. Things were not going as she thought they would. She should've known. I mean, it's Natsu we are talking about. How can people not like him?

However, ego got the better of her. She smiled against hi chest.

"That's great!" she replied. Natsu seriously wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from the blonde. He thought she would be disappointed. Her reaction was the otherwise.

"Seems as if you're not going to lose the game so soon," she smiled viciously, "So will I. Stubbornness is something I learnt from you"

Her reply did hide all the plans that were popping in her mind.

"_If you think I'm wrong, then I'll prove you wrong,"_ she mentally noted to herself. The game has just begun...XD

* * *

**Me: How was it, minna? Good? Bad? Getting any better?**

**Natsu: I always knew it! You were playing with me! you're the worst! Why can't i just have Lucy simply?!**

**Me: If that happens, we, the writers, will be out of business. Anyways, don't hesitate to post your comments suggestions and opinions in the box below. You know, they inspire us to write faster!**

**Natsu: Yes, or she'll abandon this story until she gets an inspiration! You know how she is always dilly-dallying!**

**Me: Natsu!(offended)**

**Natsu: Someone's burning with anger! Those flames don't taste good. I better run off before they make their way towards me. Yeah, my regular! Don't forget to advice her. You know what I mean. Tag your advices with your reviews and tell her give me my Lucy soon! Bye for now!(runs away)**

**Me: Natsu Dragneel!(chasing him)**


	3. Annoying or Important?

**This chapter's pretty long one! 3,401 words without all the extras! That's really long! Hope that makes up for the little delay on the updates of this one! Thanks for all your reviews and support and don't worry, this is a NaLu story! If this chapter is not proving it, then you guys can discontinue reading this story. More so, if the next chapter doesn't make it clear, then you give up on this one! **

**For now, Enjoy this brand new chapter guys!**

**Disclaimer:- I do not own Fairytail. Wonder why I have remind myself this every time I write a new chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter-3 **

**Annoying or important?**

* * *

_**My girl suddenly came to me**_

_**With a frown on her face said she,**_

"_**Am I annoying or important?" **_

_**I smiled at her knowingly and said….**_

"_If you think I'm wrong, then I'll prove you wrong," she mentally noted to herself. The game has just begun._

"Hey Lis-" Natsu was about to greet the cerulean eyed beauty early that morning. After the events of yesterday, he could muster up courage to go to her and talk to her. If anything happens, she would be there ne?

However, Luck was not on his side. Gomen ne, Lucy was not on his side and as a result-

"Natsuuuuuuuuu" the blonde came to him, a pout on her face was evident.

"Lucy?" he said as if questioning her.

"Ohayou! You went past me and how come you're ignoring me like that?!" with this started, Natsu's counselling with the blonde. The youngest Strauss who seemed to have seen this giggled much to Natsu's annoyance. As much as he wanted to go to the other girl he didn't want to leave Lucy either. She is his best friend. He couldn't possibly leave her like that ne?

With these thoughts in my mind, he left for their class together.

~0~

The previous day passed with spending time with Lucy. Lucy wouldn't let him go and always complain about how he was ignoring her these days. She shouldn't be the one to complain though because all that's on his mind was her stupid bet and her. There was no point of her being ignored. If it was anyone who had to complain it was him. He was working hard to get Lisanna attention and all his attempts were being ruined by a certain blonde he knew.

After a little break from pursuing the white haired girl, Natsu already put his plans in action and kept Lucy busy, planning to take a step further in their bet. The moment he saw the girl he was awaiting a grin made its way to his face. Noting that Lucy was no where around, his grin only became wider. Great! He can do this.

"Hey Lisanna!" he greeted. The girl smiled at him and greeted him back. A conversation started and continued up until the warning bell rang. Lisanna bade good bye and made her way onto the class. However, his soul was not allowed to rest in peace. Don't get it wrong. The previous day Lucy wouldn't leave him for a second and today she won't turn up. His eyes remained glued to the doors until his spine felt shivers because of a certain red-haired girl's glares.

"Natsu! What are you doing here? It's near time for the classes to start," She said with another glare.

"Aye!" he saluted, "I was just waiting for Lucy"

"Lucy… I heard she is sick and won't be able to make it to the school. Anyways, You're going to your class," She said, dragging the poor guy by his scarf.

"_Lucy is sick and I didn't know…." _He thought as he allowed himself to be dragged by the demon President.

~0~

The door bell was ringing for fifteen minutes before a pink haired maid opened the door.

"Natsu-sama?" she exclaimed, not expecting his arrival at the door. He was known to sneak into the house, an old habit of his which never changed till date. They even have a ladder to Lucy's room from the ground that leads to her window.

"Lucy? Where is she?" he asked, panting. He wouldn't have been panting if he took their car instead of running to the Heartfilia mansion. It was nearby, just a small 3 km away from the school. As soon as the last bell rang, he ran out of the classroom. Upon calling his driver he found out the driver was going to take 5 more minutes to reach the school. Unable to stand any longer, he just ran off to the only place his mind has been wandering off since he found out his best friend was sick from the Prez. – To the Heartfilia mansion.

"Hime is in her room," the maid answered with a stoic expression, "Would I be-?"

Before she could completely blink her eye, the pinkette was out of her sight and seen hurriedly climbing up the stairs. Thinking of it to be usual thing, she went back to her daily chores.

Natsu ran as fast as he could. Seeing that her door was not fully shut, he merely barged into it only to find a smiling blonde who sat on the floor, her back leaning against her bed. A smile graced her face as her hand moved on some blue fur ball on her lap- That blue cat they found together!

"Lucy?" he cocked an eyebrow interested in what she was doing.

"ne ne, Natsu! Good you came. Happy was feeling lonely and was sick. I thought I'd stay back to keep it company," she explained as she stroked the cat's fur.

"But Erza said you were sick and I thought I was the one who didn't know that… that…" he muttered.

"That… what?" she asked, unable to understand what the guy was saying.

"Forget it!" he scoffed, leaving his bag aside and sat down beside the blonde. Taking the kitty into his hand, he petted the cat who purred, making the duo smile.

"You know," he began the conversation after a few minutes of silence. "I think you were not sick so I was clueless about it. If you were ever sick, I would've known it…"

"And how would you have known it?" she cocked an eyebrow, her eyes showing the mild interest she didn't want to show.

"Well, I would just know," he replied, running his hand through his spiky hair.

"As if you figured out now…. You were worried, weren't you? That I was sick? You came running all the way from school. Maybe your driver was a little late?" she mocked, knowing the guy pretty well.

He freaked out. Was she a psychic or something?

"N-no! Not a chance!" he retorted, trying to hold his ground.

"Yeah, yeah," she said in a mocking tone.

"I really didn't!" he backed himself up and their petty little argument started again.

~0~

"Oh man! You've got to be kidding me" he sighed, taking note of the date. He didn't properly talk to Lisanna for two days, not that he wanted to. The bet- he wanted to get over with it as quickly as possible- he just hated this particular one for some reason he didn't quite get, may be because it was one of Lucy's craziest ideas.

"Morning Natsu-kun," the white haired beauty greeted him upon passing the guy. The guy smiled back at her only to be tackled down by a certain blonde before he could begin a conversation.

"Ohayou, Natsu" she chirped in her more cheerful than usual tone. Natsu could only gape at her. What was wrong with her?

"Ohayou, Luce," he greeted back. Unbeknownst to him, her smiled held an evil glint of triumph. Though what happened the previous day was not a part of her plans, it seemed as if her best friend was troubled by the news of her sickness very badly. In a indirect way itself, she managed to waste some of the precious time of his. She knew exactly how much he hated it and was actually enjoying seeing him annoyed more than ever.

Stifling a giggle that came to her mouth, the other girl walked away to her classroom. Natsu got up from the ground, helping the blonde to her feet. He pulled his hair out, messing the already messy hair and let out his frustration. Why does Lucy always come right when he is about to begin a conversation with Lisanna unless she means…

He turned to look at her in the eye when he found her giggling to herself. It all made sense now. Lucy was trying to keep him away from Lisanna so he would lose the bet, although the previous day's part he got wrong. The more she giggles the more his anger raged.

"Lucy!" he said in a dangerous tone, making the blonde stifle her laugh of triumph.

"Aye!" she saluted.

"How can you do this? You're my friend! You should help me but here you are annoying me even further!" he spat the one thing that came to his mind. That was all he needed to say. Lucy felt offended.

"Do as you wish. Since the bet is between us, don't expect me to help you. I'll stay away from spoiling your efforts. However, if you'll ignore me, I'm not going to spare. Other than this, I have nothing to say. I don't want to annoy you, you see," she said and left the place.

This certainly was something the pinkette didn't expect. Not that he got really pissed off, now he made her angry. As if he cared… maybe he cared. She's his friend. _You should go after her_. His mind said. He would've too if he didn't see her tagging along with the one person he never wanted to see her with- their senior, Gray Fullbuster.

The sight of her chatting happily with that jerk (he preferred thinks he's one) made him clench his fist tighter. Seeing they went right, he took the left direction, shoving his hands in his pockets.

_What was this feeling that overtakes him sometimes?_

~0~

He was supposed to listen to the math class by Macao sensei but here he was standing outside in detention. Why you ask? If you're thinking he fell asleep in the class, that's not right. It was a usual thing for him to fall asleep and the teacher to get engaged in a glaring competition with the sleeping guy, maybe he would be testing if that glare of his could wake his sleeping student up. That clearly was not the case. Instead, he awoke in between the class, right when the teacher was glaring at him, very bold of him ne? Why? He had this very bad feeling in his gut that something was wrong. He had no idea what exactly it was about but he just wanted to go outside. Angry by what the student does in each of his class, the teacher fulfilled his wish by sending him out.

Things were going really bad for him. As if it couldn't have gotten worse, he met Lisanna by chance as soon as the break bell rang.

"Natsu-kun? What are you doing standing outside the class?" he scratched the back of his head upon her remark.

"Errr… that's a long story," he replied when a worried blunette came looking for him.

"Natsu-kun?" the blunette said, worry flashing in her eyes.

"Levy?" he grabbed the girl by arm and took her to one side. "What the heck, Levy?"

He was pissed. Lucy sure was cunning.

"Natsu-kun, Lu-chan is…" he never gave her the chance to finish.

"Lucy sent you, didn't she? I should've known. She sure is smart. I'm not coming anywhere. You can go," he replied in a serious tone.

"But Natsu-kun?.." the girl persisted, irritating him even more.

"Tell her that her tricks are not going to work now," he stuck out a tongue in the most childish fashion.

Levy sighed.

"_Calm down Levy. You just have to deal with Lu-chan now. Hope Natsu-kun didn't dig his own grave," _she thought herself as she hurried back.

~0~

"What?! Natsu did say that! That jerk! I warned him too…." Her aura was becoming deadlier.

Levy was currently standing in front of her friend who was resting on the bed in infirmary. During the P.E. class, her best friend skidded and hurt her ankle, causing a sprain. When she went to convey the same to a certain pink haired guy, he was reluctant to listen. He sure will have a hard time later as her best friend was really pissed off… really…. Really.

"But Lu-chan…" the girl wanted to tell her the entire truth. As soon as she came back, the first question the blonde asked was where he was. The blunette couldn't help but give a sad smile and tell her what he said. Little did she know at that time that the blonde wouldn't hear the entire truth after that.

"Enough! I'm sick of him! I'm leaving alone to my home!" she declared, dragging her bandaged feet outside. Levy offered to help but the blonde declined saying that if Natsu wasn't going to come, she'll go all by herself and that meant all by herself.

Levy sighed for the nth time that day. _Exactly what the hell happened to you both? _She thought as she grabbed her bag pack and left for her next class.

~0~

"_It is near time. Lucy should be out by now," _the pink haired lad thought as he waited outside his classroom for a blonde he walked home to every day.

"Maybe an extra class or something? I'd better go and check" Saying so to comfort himself, he went to her last classroom only to find it empty.

"_Lucy surely is very angry with me for calling her annoying"_ he let out a sad sigh as he was about to walk back to the gate when a flash of blue crossed his eyes. It was Levy- his best friend's friend. She is bound to know the whereabouts of the blonde. Frantically he called out her name, causing the blunette to stop.

"Levy-chan, Have you seen Lucy anywhere?" he asked, panting a little from the little running he had to do to catch up to the blue haired girl.

"Are you serious Natsu-kun? I mean, when I came last time, you behaved as if you hated her. Now you look so worried. I really don't know what happened to you both but you should be atleast willing to listen and help out your injured friend even if she's angry with you?" Levy closed her eyes, scorning inwardly. She had no idea that when she would open her eyes she wouldn't be finding the lad there because he already took off the moment he could comprehend that something happened to his best friend.

"Natsu-kun?..." she wondered where the guy went, though she was sure of one place where she can find him. She was certain that whatever might have happened, it would be set right once they talk to each other.

"Wish you luck" she said, hoping not to see his dead body.

~0~

"Lucy?" he broke into her room via his door to it. That was the fastest way to reach her room. If something happened to her, she would definitely be in her room.

The return greeting came in the form of a pillow hitting his face.

"Get lost! I don't want to see your face!" she turned hers away.

He adjusted his face a little and took in a glimpse of his childhood friend's state. She was in her black T-shirt and a red checked skirt but there was a thick bandage on her ankle. Did she get a sprain?

"But Lucy?..." he tried to back himself up.

"I told you I don't want to see you again! You broke your own words. You said you'll know if I'm sick but you didn't know. Moreover though I sent a word to you, you didn't even come to check on me!" She pouted, holding back her tears. It felt like back stabbing to her.

"I didn't even know!" he spat out the truth. Lucy was taken aback but processing the entire day's events she came to only one conclusion.

"Uhm… Was Lisanna there when Levy-chan came?" he nodded in reply.

"Don't tell me you didn't even listen to Levy-chan because you thought I was trying to interfere with your efforts?" she said in disbelief.

He nodded for the second time. Lucy hit her head with her hand.

"You- You- You baka! How in the world did you think so?! Don't you know me? How could you believe I would do such a thing?!" She mentally slapped herself. Her childhood friend didn't believe her. This has to be the worst thing ever.

"You were considering the bet to be more important than me?!" she blurted the very thought in her mind, her voice full of betrayal. Once that was said, she felt better but Natsu was feeling worse. If there is even a better word to describe his condition, it would've been better. What Natsu was feeling right now was could possibly not be even on her mind.

Lucy's mouth formed an 'o', realising what she had said without thinking and that whatever she had said deeply hurt him. Who wouldn't be hurt after being called a traitor after being friends with someone for years together?

"Gomen ne," she said, her eyes looking down to the pink blanket that covered half of her body. "I didn't mean to… it's just… some non-sense I said in anger"

She was feeling miserable. What did Natsu do to deserve this? She was the one over reacting. She was the one who made that stupid bet. She was the one to take her actions in such way so as to make him not believe her and here, she was blaming him who maybe…

She stopped in the middle of her thoughts when a warm pair of hands pulled her into an embrace.

"Natsu?" she squeaked a little but then understood. It was the same. She was the first person he would share his happiness with and the only person in front of whom he would cry. Natsu was never the one to cry. He did once when his mother died. She comforted him and after that, he would always come to her whenever he was sad or happy.

He nuzzled his head in her blonde locks as she popped a question. "Did you come all the way running to my room baka?"

"Driver was late," he replied.

"When will your driver come on time?" she scoffed but he didn't laugh or retort. Instead, he pulled back a little, gazing into those chocolate brown orbs of hers. She stiffened a little then relaxed.

"Listen, Lucy," he said, his hands cupping her cheeks.

"Hmm…" Her eyes still threatened to set free those rivers. He wiped them with his thumbs as he proceeded with what he started.

"No matter what, you will be the most important thing in my life," he said it again, freezing her with a memory long ago.

"_You will be the most important thing in my life" he replied when she questioned him about the most important thing in his life. _

_The 8 year old grinned at her as she blushed a little._

"_Baka, what if you find a girl you love," she retorted trying to control the heat from tainting her cheeks._

"_Even then, Lucy will be my first priority. Lucy will always be there for me right? That's why! I will also always be there for her…" he grinned wider, earning a smack from his contemporary. _

"_Idiot!" she said as a smile pursed her lips._

De ja vu…. Those words felt so similar, she couldn't help the heat that was creeping to her face. To shrug that off she tried to divert him off the topic. However, it only made her condition worse.

"Fix your mind on one thing Natsu! Am I annoying or important?" she yelled, making him a little shock. He seemed to think about it a little until a smile graced his lips. He hugged her, whispering those intelligent words in her ears.

"You're importantly annoying" he paused. This words of his made her want to bawl and whine. No, Scratch that, she wanted to beat him to a pulp. However, she took back all the actions in her mind when he said the next and nudged closer and hugged him back.

"…and you're annoyingly important," he smiled in her hair and automatically knew that she was beaming. So, they're back together aren't they?

_**My girl suddenly came to me**_

_**With a frown on her face said she,**_

"_**Am I annoying or important?" **_

_**I smiled at her knowingly and said….**_

_**Looking down at her eyes that were red**_

"_**Darling, to let you know this, I'm reluctant**_

_**You're importantly annoying and annoyingly important"**_

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Do leave a review as your opinion! I need to know so that I can make out of what you guys think of this. So, please do leave one.**

**About next chapter: It is going to contain one sentence, I'm dying to write since I begun this story! Hope I'll be done soon with it! **

**Thanks for reading this minna! Arigatou! *yawn***

**Bye for now!**


End file.
